Sarah vs The Debriefing
by Altonish
Summary: No, not that kind of debriefing! You people have dirty minds. Sarah and her partner discuss the events of Chuck vs The Colonel. This is a missing moment from 2x21 UPDATE: Chapter 2: Sarah Debriefs Chuck! Oh and uh they clear the air and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sarah, or any of the other characters on Chuck. If I did, there wouldn't be so many plot holes surrounding technology on the show! _

"Hey guys, don't forget, Ellie's rehearsal is tonight. I need to go get Dad a suit and get him back to Ellie and Devon's. I'll see you later."

Sarah bit her bottom lip, before she called awkwardly after Chuck. "See you."

Chuck turned around. "You're still coming aren't you?" Chuck asked. She saw the doubt in his eyes and it stole her breath.

"Yes, I'm still coming…I'm in the wedding, remember?"

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later. It's going to be a crazy two days!"

Chuck walked out of the Castle with his father. There was a lightness about him that Sarah had never seen. She guessed this was what Chuck was like before the Intersect…before her…

"So when you two were out in the desert." Casey interrupted her thoughts. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Oh…uh…" Sarah brushed her bangs back. "I think so."

"You think?" Casey asked. "This is kind of a big deal, you'd better be sure."

"No…uh things…things went well. Our plan worked pretty well."

"Are you going to tell him that you tricked him?"

Sarah went back to worrying her lip. "Um… I'm not sure yet. I want to be honest with him…"

"But you're afraid he'll drop you like week old potato salad." Sarah switched to a full blown frown. "Look, Walker, you said it yourself. He had reasons to distrust us, it was the only way to get him to give up his father's location and believe in us again. You did what you had to do…"

"I know."

"And it worked. We saved his father, stopped Fulcrum and as an added bonus mission Moron is over."

"Casey, don't talk about him like that."

"Sorry…old habits, you know." Casey scratched the back of his head. "So you found out what you needed before…you know, before I tracked you down?"

"Like I said, I think so. You could have found us just a little later though."

Casey gave what passed as smile for him. It was more like a painful smirk. He shook his head. "You know that Fulcrum was right on top of you guys, they moved on you like minutes later."

"They only moved on us after you showed up. They probably would have waited a little longer…at least long enough."

Casey shook his head. "You're nuts."

"I know."

"You're really going to stay?"

"I promised him, I'd never let _anyone_ hurt him. That didn't stop just because he's not the Intersect anymore. Fulcrum's still out there, they know about Chuck, they're going to try and grab him eventually. Someone has to protect this family."

"Walker…" Casey said disapprovingly.

"What?"

"You still haven't told him how you feel?"

"He knows."

"But you haven't _told _him?"

"This isn't easy okay?" Sarah replied defensively.

"If you're really in this with both feet, you have to tell him. He deserves to know."

"I will… tomorrow, after the wedding. I don't want to distract him from his sister's big day."

"You're just using that as an excuse to put it off and you know it."

"Maybe," Sarah smirked. "But it's still a good reason."

Casey shook his head. "Have fun tonight."

"Oh, I intend too. Do me a favor?" Sarah asked. "Make sure the camera's are out of Chuck's bedroom by tonight, will you?"

Casey grimaced, but nodded. "I wish I didn't know why you needed them taken down." He shook his head.

Sarah gave a wide happy grin in return. "Well if you don't take them down, you're just going to have to watch, because I'm doing it anyway."

"Eugh… I'll make sure they're down."

"Thanks." Sarah took a tentative step forward and then a more sure step, then two and hugged John Casey tightly around the middle. The man stiffened uncomfortably but did not pull away. "Thank you, Casey, this never would have worked without you. I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Hey we had to make it look good. My promotion was on the line. General Beckman said I had to bring you back. She didn't put it on me to keep you locked up." Casey removed himself from her grasp after a moment and cleared his throat. "Did Chuck suspect that the power outage was a setup cover the doors opening?"

Sarah had melancholy tears in her eyes when she shook her head. "Nope."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't get anything out of the deal. A promotion and any assignment I want," Casey said proudly.

Sarah nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. "It looks like we all got what we wanted. I'd call that a pretty successful mission."

"Damn straight." Casey nodded. Then he did something Sarah never expected, he reached out and wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"Take care of him."

"I will."

"You'll invite me to the wedding, right?"

Sarah laughed and sniffed. "Of course." They stood there quietly and let the moment sink in. Sarah rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Hey, can you give me a ride back to my hotel? The Charger's impounded in Barstow and I don't have any wheels."

"Sure." The two of them started walking up the stairs of Castle together. "I still can't believe you gave up your Porsche for that idiot."

Sarah punched him, not gently, but not full force. "He's totally worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Chuck and I really, really hope we still have Chuck after next week. Go Chuck!_

Chuck and Sarah scrambled into his bedroom. Ellie and Devon were off for their wedding night and Chuck had the place and the girl to himself, finally.

Chuck started trailing kisses along Sarah's neck and she moaned throatily. "Oh, God," she muttered. "Please let this be real."

"It's all real from now on," Chuck whispered back.

He ran his hands behind Sarah and unzipped her dress. It fell with surprising ease to the floor and Chuck stared at her. He stared at her until she started to feel self conscious, like she wasn't the only one in the room that should be mostly naked. She rushed Chuck, ripping off his tie, her fingers working furiously on the buttons of the shirt. He kept giving ground until he hit the door. Sarah moaned as his hand roamed over the bare flesh between her brassiere and panties. Then his hands slipped lower and she bit his neck, just because it was the only thing she could think of to stop her passion from over whelming her.

"AAAAh" Chuck mumbled, his hands stopping their assault on her senses briefly enough for her to get his shirt the rest of the way off. She unbuckled his pants and the pulled him to the bed. He crashed on top of her pressing their bodies together and Sarah wanted so very much for them to succeed where they'd failed two days earlier. She'd never admit it unless she was forced to, but her bridesmaid clutch included one tube of lipstick and the rest was crammed full of an entire thirty six pack of condoms. She didn't have any intention of leaving this room for a very long time.

"Chuck," Sarah moaned as his hand started to slip underneath her bra.

"Sarah," Chuck replied in a deep growl.

"Chuck, did you take care of our problem from the other morning?"

"I bought every single box the Rite-Aid had," Chuck replied as he thrust against her.

There was just one more thing…one more thing Sarah had to do before she could go any further. To be truthful she could go further without doing it, but she couldn't do that to Chuck. But, by God, if he didn't stop sucking on her neck, she wasn't going to be able to get this out. "Chuck," Sarah rasped again.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Now?" Chuck protested.

"Well, I think I should debrief you, before I _debrief _you."

"What is it?" Chuck pulled back and looked at her

"There's something I need to tell you…" Sarah looked up at him nervously.

"I knew God was never going to let me have this," Chuck moaned, rolling off of her and flopping onto the bed. "That guy hates me."

"Chuck that's not true," Sarah said sadly. She shook her head as she sat up. She started using her fingernails to trace circles over his chest. "I promise, if after I debrief you, you still want to, we'll do this, as many times as you can muster. We've got a lot of catching up to do after all."

Chuck gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Okay, you aren't going to like this. You aren't going to like this at all."

"What?" Chuck said flatly, anger creeping into his voice.

"When we ran… I wasn't entirely truthful."

Chuck eyed her carefully. "How so?"

"Well Beckman did want to put you in the bunker. I was sent to lure you into a trap. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but when I figured out that I couldn't do it. I instituted a contingency plan that Casey and I had setup months ago, only I didn't tell Casey." Sarah was fidgeting and she took her hand off his chest and sat on it. "You see the thing is, you'd stopped talking to me, stopped telling me what you were doing. You didn't tell me about the search for Orion. You broke into Roark Industries after I told you we couldn't. You let Jill escape…"

"You knew about that?"

"Her tracker was on the floor right next to you, you were holding the wire cutters when we found you. It didn't exactly take a detective..." Sarah shook her head. "I was out of the loop and I'll admit, that I deserved some of it, but I couldn't just let you go on by yourself, you needed me."

"Sarah, what are you saying?"

"You and I running…it was a contingency plan. It had been a contingency plan for a long time. Casey and I came up with it together. I'd run with you and Beckman would order him to find us. I'd leave clues, we'd work it out with Beckman afterwards… It was a terrible thing to do, but you needed me."

Chuck sat up looking at her, he was clearly stunned. "You lied to me?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a minute just so she didn't have to look at him. "I had your best interest at heart, you have to believe me."

"So you lied to me?" Chuck asked louder.

"Yes."

"The whole thing was a lie?"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "I wasn't even sure Casey had figured out that this was the execution of our contingency plan…not until the cell doors popped open. That isn't the security protocol for the Castle."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed the truth and I needed you to believe I wouldn't tell anyone. And I guess since I'm being totally honest… I wanted to know what would happen when I wasn't your handler anymore."

"What?"

"You've been really patient with me, really patient. You've put up with a lot. But I needed to know what it was like when the government wasn't looking over our shoulders. I needed that moment…the moment we almost had in the seedy hotel. I didn't know the mission was going to end that night. I guess I needed reassurance and I needed you to know that I felt it too."

"Felt what?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked at him, but she couldn't say it while she was looking in his eyes. She'd never said it to anyone before. "That I love you." She looked back up at him. "I have for a long time."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Sarah sniffled despite her best effort. This was not the reaction she had hoped for, but it was probably the one she deserved.

"I'm confused…" Chuck said.

"About what?"

"So Casey knew you weren't really just running with me?"

"Not at first… I didn't decide to do it until after I got to the Buy More."

"How'd he figure it out?" Chuck asked.

"Clues" Sarah shrugged.

"Like…?"

"Chuck, if you and I are ever on the run for real. I'll never let you call Ellie to tell her you're okay. That's the first thing they're going to check. Casey knew that had to be a setup."

"Oh…and?"

"Well there's the fact that I didn't shoot him when he found us…or when you broke me away from Fulcrum."

"So he knew then?"

"He knew for sure when I told you, you didn't do anything wrong. That you just trusted somebody that cared about you. Like I said, I didn't know he'd figured it out until he sprung us from the Castle."

"Then why did you kick him?"

"Well it was either that or let him kill Devon… Deep down, he's a really good guy, but he has his limits."

Chuck squinted at her and she could practically see the wheels turning in his brain. "You're sure about this, because it seems even more unlikely that what actually happened?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I thought you should know. I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want us to uh…finish your debriefing until you knew the truth."

"So, do you promise you won't lie to me anymore?" Chuck asked.

Sarah wanted to cry, she really did, but it wouldn't be fair to Chuck, so she just shook her head.

"No?"

"I promised you, I'd do whatever I had to, to keep you safe. I can't make both promises."

"Keep me safe from what?" Chuck asked. "I thought it was over."

"Fulcrum is still out there, Chuck. You still need protection."

"But the mission's over," Chuck replied in confusion

"I told you, one mission at a time. I'm not here for that mission anymore."

"Really?" Sarah nodded and let out a long shuddering breath. "You want to stay?"

Sarah nodded again. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course…" Chuck blinked. "So you're staying _and_ you love me?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied in exasperation.

"And you were worried that I wouldn't want that?" Chuck questioned.

"YES! So do you forgive me or not?"

"No…" Chuck replied and right then Sarah's heart broke. There was a gaping wound in her chest larger than any bullet could have put there. She couldn't breathe. "Sarah! Sarah calm down. I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive you for. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sarah blinked at him. "What?"

"You didn't do anything to ask forgiveness for. You've never done anything, but do your best to protect me and shelter me from the ugly parts of the spy world. I'm never going to be able to repay you for that."

Sarah punched him. She punched him hard and then she hit him again. "You made me think you weren't going to forgive me!" she squeaked.

"Ow, ow…" Chuck groaned. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to think that somehow you needed my forgiveness. I owe you everything. It sucks that you had to deceive me, but you did help me rescue my dad. You did help me get the Intersect out of my head. And the fact that you still want to be here…I love you so much. The last two years have been torture, but I wouldn't trade it for anything, because then I wouldn't have you."

Sarah collapsed on top of him, kissing him slowly and tenderly. "So we're going to do this?" Sarah asked.

"Finish debriefing me? I really hope so…" Chuck nodded.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I meant be a real couple. Be the couple that Ellie and Devon always thought we were."

Chuck gave her a lopsided grin. "I've always thought a part of us actually was that couple. I mean the feelings were real…even if, we couldn't always act on them.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

I love you too," Chuck replied before he kissed her on the nose. Sarah giggled and kissed Chuck on the nose. He grinned widely at her. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Sarah muttered as she kissed his neck.

"From the moment you've met me, it's been all about me," Chuck explained. Then he surprised her by flipping her over onto her back so that he was on top. "And now, I'm finally going to make it all about you."

Sarah sighed as Chuck trailed kissed down her body. She was consumed by just one word. _Finally_.

_A/N: So, I know a lot of you really felt bad for Chuck. So I decided to let him get his proper debriefing and make Sarah own up for deceiving him. She never wanted to do anything to hurt him. I hope people realize that. _


End file.
